


The Fake Kidnapping

by DominatorBot



Series: The Love Story [2]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: After leaving the speed date Lord Dominator is questioning herself.  Does she want to continue her path of destruction or does she want to be with Wander?  She knows she can't have both.  So she hatches a plan to 'kidnap' Wander and find out how she really feels about him.  Meanwhile, Sylvia joins forces with an unexpected ally in an attempt to save Wander...
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Series: The Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Fake Kidnapping

# Wander Over Yonder

“Why did I do that?” Dominator shot a cold blast at a Bot, freezing it instantly. “Why did I put my own, personal ship in danger to save that disgusting planet?” She fired a stream of lava, exploding the frozen Bot. “Ugh, it was that Wander. That stupid, annoying, cute, cuddly little freak. And how dare he be a good kisser?” She vaporised another Bot leaving nothing behind but a scorch mark.

Dominator fell back into her chair. “I was supposed to destroy this galaxy.” She said sadly.

Bot 38 spoke up. “YOU STILL CAN, LORD DOMINATOR.”

She sighed, “Can I? Whenever I think about destroying one of those ugly planets I just have this feeling of emptiness, like there's no fun in it any more.”

“WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO DO?”

Dominator wondered that herself. If domination wasn't an option for her then what else was there? The only other thing that made her happy was... Her mind drifted back to Wander, she imagined holding his face in her hands, stroking his fur. His hands would be on her back, slowly pulling her towards him. Getting closer...

This was no good. She couldn't just sit there and _think_ about Wander all day. She had a galaxy to destroy. But she really wanted to see him again. Her feelings towards him were getting stronger. They didn't have much of a chance to discuss their feelings when she had left. That had been her fault. Uncertainty had taken her over.

How could she destroy the galaxy and fall in love with Wander at the same time? The two did not mix. She was at a crossroad. There were two paths laid out for her, but she didn't want to make a decision just yet. First she needed to talk to Wander, to see if being with him will at least make her happy enough not to blow up every planet she saw.

But there was a problem. She couldn't have him just waltz up to her ship with his friend in tow. There was no way she was going to let anyone know the truth about her and Wander, not before she has made her decision. She has a reputation to maintain. And if she decided to return to galactic domination over Wander she needed to make sure those idiots still feared her.

But how to do that?

She thought about just inviting him to her ship, alone, but that would be too suspicious. She had to do it in a way that no one would suspect her true motives.

She rubbed her temple. If she could lock her feelings for Wander in a cage and throw it away she would. Then it hit her. The idea she needed. It would bring him on to her ship and no one would be any the wiser.

She had to kidnap him. And it had to be convincing.

“Bot 38, what's the status of the ships repairs?”

“73% LORD DOMINATOR.”

It was risky but she felt like it was worth it.

“Listen up Bots, we're going to attack a planet with a sizeable population. Wander will undoubtedly show up and when he does you are to bring him, and only him, to me. Got it?”

The Bots saluted her.

Dominator stood to her full height. “Begin the operation. It's time for...”

## THE FAKE KIDNAPPING

This was her last chance to reconsider. As soon as her ship arrived near a populated world there was no going back. Wander reappeared in her mind and she could see that look that he gave her. The one with nothing but love in his eyes. That had been the moment when she changed. Or, maybe she didn't change? Maybe she discovered a part of herself that she didn't know she had? Had Wander been right? Was there a capacity for love hidden deep within her? If that was true and there were other things buried inside of her then she had to wonder; who was she?

* * *

Wander took out the sunglasses that Dominator had left behind. He saw his reflection in them and the sad look in his eyes. It was the only thing he had ever wanted for himself, to share a connection with Lord Dominator. But he didn't even know it was her until she was gone. Vanished with her broken ship.

Sensing his sadness Sylvia said, “I'm sure we'll find Ro soon enough. Can't be as hard returning a pair of sunglasses compared with returning a single sock, am I right?”

Wander chuckled. “Yeah, that was a bit crazy, wasn't it?” He placed the sunglasses back inside his hat.

“Crazy isn't the word I'd use.”

He thought about his last conversation with Dominator. How he had felt when the truth about Ro was revealed to him. It had been equal parts shock and joy. He was pretty sure his brain had seized up at that moment, unable to process the information. After she had left his first instinct was to go after her. To say to her what he's been trying to say for a while now. But he knew she needed to be alone, to figure out her own feelings.

That's what Wander feared the most. Would she change her mind about him and carry on as if nothing had happened? The uncertainty of the situation was eating at him.

It had been three days since that night and Wander was starting to lose hope. Her ship hasn't been seen since that time. She was keeping herself hidden. Usually finding Dominator was as easy as stepping outside.

Wander made a vow to himself that when she eventually resurfaced he would head straight to her, if only to ask her one question. Did she feel about him the same way he felt for her?

“You okay buddy? You seem very quiet.”

“Oh, you know, just thinking about things.”

“Anything you want to share?”

Wander desperately wanted Sylvia to know his secret but he was afraid of how she would react. Sylvia was very vocal about her feelings towards Dominator. “Just thinking how lucky I am to have a friend like you.”

“Sure you are.” Sylvia smiled at him. “I know you're thinking about Ro and that's fine. Clearly there was something going on with you two.”

“I hope so. I just wish she was here so we could talk about it.”

Sylvia hated seeing Wander so miserable. Maybe there was a way she could cheer him up and take his mind off of Ro, even for a little while. Unfortunately they weren't near any planets at the moment but she soon found the perfect distraction.

“Oh my, is that the Skullship?”

Wander suddenly perked up. “Hater's here?” He looked in the direction Sylvia was pointing at and saw Lord Hater's ship casually flying through space. “We should drop in and say hello. We didn't get a chance to say good bye last time.”

Sylvia remembered that last time. She had been caught off guard and got zapped by Hater's green lightning. Her skin still felt a bit itchy. “He might be in a bad mood.”

“That's the best time to drop in on Hater. You know we can always turn his frown upside down.”

Sylvia laughed to herself. There's no way that ever actually happened. “Okay, I feel like poking some eyes today anyway.”

They zipped across space towards the Skullship.

Breaking into the Skullship had become so easy for them that they could do it with their eyes closed. They slipped by all the alarm systems and traps that Commander Peepers had installed. In the time it takes to make toast they were in the mess hall where the Watchdogs were having lunch.

Wander scanned the hall. “Hm, Hater isn't here. I know, let's check his bedroom! He's always there when he wants to be alone.”

Sylvia would normally lead the way when they were on an enemy ship but Wander knew the Skullship better than anyone, even more than the Watchdogs do.

As they came closer to Hater's bedroom they could hear techno music being played. Wander tip-toed towards the door and opened it.

Hater was in the middle of the room lifting dumb-bells with both hands while watching himself on his giant monitor doing the same thing. They could also hear his pre-recorded voice saying, “You got this Hater. You're the baddest bad guy that ever did bad. No one is going to stop you, especially not Wander!”

“Aww, c'mon now Hater, I'm just looking to have a little fun.”

Hater stopped. He turned around to see Wander and Sylvia with those stupid smiles on their faces. “Get out of here Wander. I don't have time for you!”

Wander ran over to Hater and wrapped him up in a hug. “Now is that any way to greet a friend?”

“I'm not your friend!” Hater yelled so loud Wander was thrown off of him.

“After all we've been through together, how can you say that?” Wander said dramatically.

“Because _you_ always get in my way. Even now when I'm trying to save the galaxy you're here to stop me.” Hater realised what he just said. “Oh no.”

Wander's eyes sparkled. His grin grew three sizes. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it hammering inside his chest. Nothing was going to stop him from giving Hater the biggest darn hug he could give.

Hater was powerless to stop it.

Sylvia was confused. “Wait, so, _you're_ going to save the galaxy? Why the change of heart?”

Hater could barely breath, Wander was holding him so tight. “I'm only doing it so I can rule it again.” He said in between breaths.

Wander's smile faded. “You mean you're not a good guy?” He released his grip on Hater.

“Oh please. I'm only out to destroy Dominator so I can have my galaxy back.”

Wander felt deflated. “Well, at least you're doing something good. Even if it is for bad reasons.”

“Lord Hater! Wander and Sylvia... are already here.” Commander Peepers came running into the room.

“Yes, Peepers, they are. Now do your job and get rid of them!”

“We don't have time sir. Not only are they here but Dominator has finally come out of hiding and her ship is still weak. It's our best chance to finish her off!”

Hater's eyes lit up. “Set a course Peepers. Let's finish this.”

“Aye, aye sir.” Peepers ran off towards the bridge.

“And as for you two. Watchdogs!” A team of six Watchdogs marched into their leader's bedroom. “Take them to the brig. I know it won't hold you for long but it will be long enough for me to destroy Dominator.”

The Watchdogs pointed their blaster rifles at Wander and Sylvia. “Move it, weirdos.”

The cells had been upgraded. The easily breakable bars had been replaced with a green energy field. “Looks like Hater has made some improvements.”

Wander was on edge. “Oh no, this is awful! We have to save Dominator!”

Sylvia blinked. “Um, excuse me? Save Dominator?”

“We can't just let Lord Hater blow her up.”

“Can't we?”

“Sylvia?” Wander was confused. What was Sylvia getting at?

“I mean, Dominator has been nothing but trouble since she arrived. She's blown up dozens of planets and driven thousands of people from their homes. At least we can deal with Hater.”

Wander couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend was talking about letting someone die. That was bad enough, but it hurt even more that it was someone he cared about. Maybe it was time to come clean.

“Stupid Dominator. Why does she always have to interrupt everything we do? If she was here right now I'd clobber her. Sure I would probably die in the process but at least I'd give her a headache.”

Then again, maybe not.

* * *

Lord Dominator arrived at the planet Metrolon, home to thousands of citizens and her next target. She looked down at the planet, watched as the population slowly realized that their destruction was upon them. If only they knew.

“Don't launch the drill yet. We're only here to scare them. Launch two dozen Bots, cause as much damage as possible but...” Dominator cringed. “...don't hurt any body.”

The Bots were visibly confused but they would follow her orders exactly. After they landed on the surface they started blasting the buildings, architecture and infrastructure of the planet. They destroyed homes, schools, shops, anything they could see that was clear of civilians got turned to ash and rubble.

“Excellent work, Bots. Now open the drill hatch, but don't fire. This needs to appear like a normal attack.” Dominator couldn't recall if she ever encouraged the Bots before.

The hatch to the drill slid open, revealing the terrible weapon hidden inside. It started to spin.

Dominator surveyed the destruction. Like she thought, it didn't feel the same. There was only a glimmer of satisfaction watching the people flee their homes and scurry onto starships to escape. Before she would have been laughing like a lunatic. Now she barely smiled.

“Keep the drill spinning. I don't know when Wander will arrive but I need this charade to go on for as long as possible.” She couldn't keep this going forever. Eventually people will start to wonder why she was stalling. There had to be something she could do to stop that from happening.

“Bots! I'm heading to the surface. I may as well try to have some fun while I'm here.”

Dominator switched her armour to Battle Mode then launched towards the surface and landed with an explosive thud, cracking the ground beneath her. She switched her arms to Magma Cannons and started blasting empty buildings. The thrill was starting to affect her as she could feel the joy of destruction. She started to laugh. “OH, HOW I MISSED THIS!”

Bits of rubble rained down around her. It took a lot of willpower for her not to start blasting at the people running for their lives. The angry and frightened screams were like music to her ears. A song only she could dance to. And Dominator liked to dance.

Bot 26 approached her. “LORD DOMINATOR, A SHIP HAS APPEARED ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET.”

“WHO IS IT?” She was expecting a bubble.

“IT'S LORD HATER.”

Dominator gritted her teeth. “THAT IDIOT IS GOING TO RUIN MY PLAN.”

“WHAT ARE YOUR ORDERS?”

“DISABLE HIS SHIP BUT DON'T DESTROY IT. I'LL DEAL WITH HIM LATER.”

The Bot saluted before heading off on it's mission.

Dominator retracted her face plate and looked up at the sky. “Where are you, Wander?”

* * *

Wander sat in a corner, still going over in his mind what Sylvia had suggested. Even if he didn't have feelings for Dominator he would never have gone with her idea of just letting Hater destroy her. But Sylvia did, and that worried him.

“Blasted forcefield. Don't know how to shut this thing off.” Sylvia had spent the last ten minutes looking for weak spots.

On the other side of the forcefield a lone Watchdog was standing guard. Sylvia recognised that is was Teddy. “Hey, Teddy, help a girl out and shut down this forcefield. You'd be doing me a big favour.”

“And, what, get into trouble with Lord Hater? Pfft, no thanks.”

Sylvia snarled. “After all the nice things we did for you the least you could do is help us out this once.”

“I could. But I'm not going to.”

Just then an alarm started to squeal. It was the intruder alarm, and since they were already in a cell it must mean someone else had boarded the ship. Teddy brought his communicator up to his eye and said to the person on the other end, “I'm guarding the prisoners. If I leave my post Lord Hater will get mad. Uh huh. Yep.” Teddy sighed. “Okay, fine. But if the prisoners escape I'm not being blamed.” He hung up.

Sylvia asked, “What's going on Teddy? If you won't help you can at least tell us that.”

“One of Dominator's Bots forced it's way onto the ship. It's heading to the power core.”

Sylvia scratched her head. “Strange, not like Dominator to disable a ship.”

“You guys better be here when I get back.” Teddy said before leaving the brig.

“Great.” Sylvia sat down next to Wander.

“I haven't changed my mind Sylvia. I'm still going to save Dominator when we escape.”

Sylvia rolled her eyes. “Not this again. Wander, she's not worth saving. She wants to blow up the entire galaxy! Including us.”

“Well I think she's worth saving and nothing will change my mind.”

Sylvia was about to argue some more when the lights in their cell went out, followed soon with the energy field shutting down. Sylvia and Wander looked at each other. “That Bot must have shut down the core. We better make use of this and get out of here.” Sylvia grabbed Wander and wasted no time getting out of the Brig and heading towards the nearest exit.

Wander, realising what was going to happen, forced himself out of Sylvia's grip and refused to move.

“Wander this is not the time for you to be you. We have to go and we have to go now!”

“No, Sylvia. I have to do this. I'm sorry.”

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. Sorry for what?

“Hey, Dominator Bot over here!”

“Are you crazy?!”

There was the unmistakable sound of clanging metal feet slowly getting louder. Sylvia looked behind Wander and saw the Bot dashing towards them. But before she had a chance to grab Wander and run she had her wrists trapped in morph-cuffs. Again. “Dang, blast it. Not this thing again.” She knew struggling wouldn't help but her instinct to escape kicked in before she had a chance to stop it. The cuffs expanded and tightened.

While that was going on the Bot protruded an extra arm and snatched Wander away.

“Wander!” Sylvia called out to him while he was being carried off towards the escape pods.

Wander looked back at his friend, unable to find the right words to comfort her. He knew he wasn't in any danger, but he had no way of telling Sylvia that without giving away his secret. A part of him wished he had told her the truth. Even if she had gotten angry she would at least understand what he was doing and why. But the fear of loosing his friend had scared him into silence.

The Bot opened the hatch to the escape pod and jettisoned away from the Skullship. It used the controls to navigate the pod towards Dominator's ship and sent a message letting his creator know that it had Wander in it's possession.

Wander looked through the pod's window and saw a streak of light leave Metrolon's surface and head towards the lava ship. It had to be Dominator.

Soon they were docked. The ship's tractor beam had snared them, then slowly pulled the pod into the docking bay. When they touched down the Bot left the pod leaving Wander behind. It scurried away without saying a word.

Wander poked his head out of the pod to see what was waiting for him but didn't see anything. He stepped out on to the docking bay floor and was about to call out for Dominator but that wasn't necessary. She had appeared behind him. Wander turned around to see her. She was so close to him he could hear her heart-beat. It was fast. Dominator looked down at Wander. “I've been waiting for you.”

* * *

“Peepers, what's going on!?” Lord Hater yelled at the Commander.

“The core is down, sir, but it will be back up momentarily.” And just like that power was back on.

“What about that Bot? Is it still here?”

“No sir. It was last seen heading towards the escape pods.”

“Good riddance.”

“With Wander.”

“Double good riddance.”

“You're not mad?”

“Why should I be? Either Dominator's going to destroy him or we will when he hit her with our powerful laser cannon!”

“Ah, two birds with one stone. Very clever, sir.” Peepers was proud.

“And Wander will probably have her so distracted that she won't see us coming.” Hater laughed.

“In that case, sir, I'll have the laser charged again and set a course for her ship. By the time we get close enough we should have the cannon at full strength. And then...”

“Ka-boom! No more Wander or Dominator.” Hater danced around the bridge.

“There's just one thing bothering me.”

Hater stopped. He hated when Peepers noticed a flaw in his plans.

“If Wander is with Dominator then where is Sylvia?”

Hater suddenly had a very bad feeling. “Peepers, check the laser cannon. Is it still functional?”

Peepers checked the lasers status. It appeared fine. Until it didn't. His pupil shrunk. “Oh no.”

Hater shoved Peepers away from the console. “Gaaahhh! I knew it! She sabotaged the laser.”

“Shall I send down the Watchdogs, sir?”

“No. I'm going to handle this personally.” Without Wander to interfere there was nothing stopping him from destroying Sylvia once and for all.

Hater marched down to the laser's power room, feeling his green lightning flowing through his bones. His anger and hatred charging the evil currents to dangerous levels. The door opened, revealing Sylvia standing next to the power generator with the remains of Dominator's morph-cuffs on the floor around her.

“You have ruined my plans for the last time Sylvia. Prepare to meet your doom!” Hater raised his hands, green electricity covering his fists.

“I don't think that's a good idea Hater.”

“And why is that?” He asked through clenched teeth.

“Well, um, you're actually a good guy?”

“Wait a second, are you trying to _Wander_ me?” Hater started to laugh.

Sylvia scowled. “Well it was worth a try.” She launched at Hater before he had a chance to recover from his laughing fit. With her hands balled into fists she first punched him in the gut then followed that with one to his jaw. The bone shifted out of place. Hater snapped it back before Sylvia had a chance to escape.

“I was going to make this quick but I've changed my mind.” Hater levitated above the floor, the evil green lightning shooting out in all directions. Sylvia dodged the incoming attacks by diving behind the laser cannon console.

“I don't have time for this.” Sylvia looked around to see if she could find anything that would help her escape. Then she remembered the moprh-cuffs, or what was left of them. Maybe she could use the remains as projectiles?

Hater hovered over her position. “You can't hide forever!” He zapped the area she was hiding behind but was a second too late. “Huh? Where did she...?”

“Hey Hatey! Catch!” Sylvia threw several pieces of the damaged cuffs right at Hater's head. One of the pieces lodged itself in front of his eyes.

Hater tried pulling the metal off but it was no good. He was getting mad. His anger rose to dangerous levels, intensifying his evil powers. The lightning was so deadly that the metal lump quickly dissolved away from his eyes. Sylvia had taken the opportunity to escape him. Hater roared.

Suddenly the Skullship jerked to a complete stop. “Peepers! What's going on, now?”

“We got too close, sir. We're in Dominator's tractor beam.”

“No, no, no! We can't fight her up close like this!”

“I agree sir but what can we do?”

Hater slumped to the floor. “I don't know.”

“But I do.” Sylvia stepped back into the room. “I overheard your chat with Peepers and I think I can help.”

“How can you possibly help? And why?”

“I know exactly where to go to shut off the tractor beam and I can help fight off the Bots. But I'll only agree to help for one reason.”

“Don't say it.”

“Help me save Wander.”

Hater could feel his anger rising again. His body was shaking from pure hatred. He could feel his evil lightning getting ready to explode. But he stopped himself. The anger faded slightly.

Sylvia stood a few feet away from Hater but she had her hand out. Hater looked at it. “Ugh, fine. But this will never happen again!”

“You got that right. As soon as Wander is safe we go our separate ways and things go back to normal.”

“Agreed.”

They shook hands. Then they both shivered out of disgust.

“But before we go, do you still have those power gloves?”

* * *

“Bots! Leave us!” Every Bot in the throne room did as she commanded. They were alone. Wander suddenly felt very nervous.

“I had you brought here for one reason. I have a question for you and you better give me an honest answer. I'll know if you're lying.”

Wander stood perfectly still, waiting for Dominator to ask her question.

She removed her helmet and sat it at the base of her throne, then combed her hair with a gloved hand. “Are you in love with me?” Her heart started to beat faster. His answer will either change everything or nothing.

Wander removed his hat and sat it down next to Dominator's helmet. He then took one of her gloved hands, and held it with both of his. She knelt down to meet his gaze, not making an effort to remove her hand.

Lord Dominator looked into his eyes and saw the same look he had when she was in disguise as Ro. It was a gaze that she could loose herself in. She felt like she could stare at it for hours. And then he finally said, “Yes.”

Saying that word had felt more explosive to her than when they had kissed that night. Kissing was something Dominator had done before, she even liked it from time to time but hearing another person admit that they loved her was a sensation altogether new to her. It was both exhilarating and frightening.

She hadn't noticed that she was smiling the whole time. “When did you know?”

Wander felt embarrassed to admit this. “When Hater asked you if you would date him and you, um, said 'no'. I felt a rush of relief, like I was happy that you were still single. And then it hit me.”

“That was very self-centred of you, wasn't it?”

“I know and I felt terrible.”

Dominator used her free hand to stroke the top of Wander's head. “Why should you, if that's how you feel?”

“It's just that I thought I wanted you and Hater to be together, and when that failed I hated myself for finding joy in it.”

“If it's any consolation, Hater never had a chance.”

Wander nodded. “I know. I was just fooling myself and him.”

“And now..?”

“Now I need to know one thing. Do you feel the same way about me?”

Dominator stood up to her full height. It was one thing for Wander to admit his feelings but it was another thing entirely for her to do the same. So why did she go to all the trouble of getting him here if she wasn't, at least, going to be honest as well? But it wasn't that simple for her. Not once in her life did she say to anyone that she cared about them. Not a single one. She wasn't sure she could do it.

“Wander, I, ah...”

He patiently waited for her to find the words.

Dominator lowered her head, unable to look at him. “I honestly don't know.”

Wander couldn't help but feel a touch of sadness.

“I feel _something_ , but I don't know what it is. I've never felt it before. I don't understand it.”

Taking her hand again Wander said, “Then why don't we discover it together?”

Dominator felt the urge again. That voice that came from her heart was guiding her once more. It was telling her to kiss him. But this time she resisted. She told herself she will only kiss him if she was convinced that what she felt for him was indeed love.

“How do we do that?”

“We take it slow. Use this time to get to know each other. And, hopefully, you'll have your answer.”

Dominator felt confused. She didn't know where to start. It never occurred to her before to ask another person about the things they liked. Then she remembered that stupid song Lord Hater had tried to win her with.

“So, how has your day been?”

* * *

Sylvia put the power gloves on and charged them. They were effective against Bots before, she just hoped that after they accidentally made Dominator more powerful the Bots had stayed the same.

Peepers was busy organising a team of Watchdogs to provide cover for them, as well as be extra targets for the Bots. He had chosen a dozen of his best troops. “Soldiers, your mission today is to destroy the tractor beam and...” Peepers groaned. “..save Wander.”

One of the Watchdogs cheered.

“Why are you cheering Larry? You should be mad!”

“Why? I like Wander.”

“No you don't, you hate him.”

“I do?”

Peepers fumed. “Just follow Sylvia's lead.”

“Alright you maggots, listen up!”

“Did she just call us maggots?”

“Silence in the ranks! As your Commander said our goal is to save Wander and to shut down the tractor beam. In that order.”

“But...”

“No buts. I don't want you people to disappear on me when I need to escape.”

Peepers rolled his eye. That was his plan gone.

“So the plan is get to the throne room first. Hater will take point and distract Dominator while we save Wander. Then I'll lead the way to the tractor beam console where we will release the Skullship and then we move our butts out of there.”

The Watchdogs saluted Sylvia.

Meanwhile, Hater was practising his monologue to Dominator as part of his distraction. “...and I never really wanted to date you. It was all...”

Peepers interrupted him. “Sir, we are good to go. The Watchdogs know the plan and are waiting for your command to begin.”

“Excellent, Peepers. Have we docked with Dominator's ship?”

“We will be landing within the next two minutes.”

“Time for the motivational speech.” Hater cleared his throat. “If this mission doesn't go perfectly then I will destroy each and every one of you! You will feel pain unlike anything you have felt before. You have been warned. And, good luck I guess.” The ship shuddered as it came to a stop. “Watchdogs! ATTACK!”

Everyone charged onto the docking bay. The Watchdogs fired their blaster rifles at any incoming Bots while Sylvia smashed the ones closer to her into pieces. Lord Hater stormed onto the bay vaporizing the remaining Bots. Soon the room was clear of hostiles.

“It's a good thing you guys aren't this efficient more often.”

“Hey!” One of the Watchdogs yelled.

“Now follow me, I'll get us to the throne room.” Sylvia led the charge out of the bay area and into the bowels of the ship, destroying any Bots that they came across.

“It's not far now. Keep up with me. Hater, up front with me.”

They turned a few corners, ran down some halls and were soon standing outside the throne room. Sylvia took a deep breath.

Hater noticed the anxious look she had. “Hey Sylvia, you better prepare for the worst.”

“Shut up Hater. I'm prepared for anything.” But she wasn't.

One of the Watchdogs opened the door revealing Lord Dominator and Wander in the middle of a passionate kiss. Sylvia felt her jaw hang loose. Hater's jaw fell off entirely.

Wander opened an eye and saw their horrified expressions. After letting go of Dominator, he sheepishly said, “Surprise.”

* * *

There was a stillness in the air. Tension was thick. The only sounds anyone could hear was the flow of lava. After Wander let go of Dominator she was about to ask what was wrong, thinking she may have messed up somehow, but following his gaze she saw what had taken his attention. It was the one thing she had hoped would not happen.

“Surprise.”

Dominator turned to face them. She didn't spend a lot of time with Wander, here on her ship, but she quickly made the decision to just go for it. There was no mistaking the rush of joy she felt when they embraced and kissed. Feeling her lips brush up against his fur, tasting the sweet taste of his breath. It had felt like she could have remained there forever.

But she didn't. His friends had arrived and ruined the moment for her. She wanted them to go away. _It would be so easy._ All she had to do was blast them with her lava and ice powers. They wouldn't last a second.

The heat from her gloves started to rise. Thoughts of violence danced around inside her mind as she gritted her teeth. _It would be so easy._

She felt a hand touching her glove. “It's okay.” Wander said with a soothing voice.

Dominator looked at his hand holding hers and saw that the heat from her glove had singed his fur. She pulled her hand away from his. “Wander, I've hurt you.”

“What, this?” Wander raised his wounded hand. “You could never hurt me.” He said with that sincere smile that she once hated.

Dominator couldn't help but smile back. “But what about them?”

“Leave that to me.”

When she finally snapped out of her shocked state Sylvia asked, “Wander? What are you doing?”

“I'm sorry Syl. I really wanted to tell you but I was afraid about how you would react.”

Sylvia was shaking her head. “This can't be real. I must still be in Hater's prison and dreaming all this.” She closed her eyes and clutched her head. “C'mon Sylvia, wake up!”

Wander walked over to her. “This is real Sylvia. And I hope you can understand.”

“I don't! How could you Wander? After everything she has done, how could you be in love with her?”

“I can't explain it. It's just how I feel.”

Sylvia felt her own anger rise. What he was doing had felt like a betrayal. But maybe there was a way she could fix this. She had come here for a reason after all. Before Wander had any time to react Sylvia, using the power gloves at full charge, took hold of him and carried him out of the throne room. “Hater! You're up.”

After picking his jaw up from the floor and watching the drama unfold in stunned silence, Hater heard Sylvia's call and concentrated a bolt of lightning at Dominator. The green streak shot across the throne room and hit Dominator in the chest. She was caught by surprise and didn't get her guard up in time. The strike forced her down onto the floor.

Sylvia, Hater and the Watchdogs took this opportunity to get as far away from Dominator as possible.

When she got up from the floor her rage had come back in full force. Lava dripped from her right glove while ice hardened on her left. She wasn't going to let them get away with this. And if it meant killing them was the only way she and Wander could be together then so be it.

“Bots! Find the intruders! Kill them all! And bring Wander back safe.” Dominator wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of her happiness.

At the base of her throne her helmet lay next to Wander's hat. She picked it up and put it back on her head, then activated Battle Mode. But before she left she took Wander's hat with her.

* * *

“Put me down!”

“This is for your own good Wander. You're just mixed up, that's all.”

Wander tried fighting her grip but the power gloves made that impossible. “Where are you taking me?”

“We need to get to the tractor beam console so we can escape in Hater's Skullship.”

“But I don't want to go!”

A laser blast passed over their heads and hit the wall behind them. The Watchdogs fired back with Hater shooting green bolts at the oncoming enemy. “We need to hurry. The longer we stay here the harder it will be to pull this thing off.” Sylvia shouted over the noise.

“Watchdogs, keep the Bots pinned down. Sylvia and I will handle the tractor beam.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

The battle continued as Hater and Sylvia dashed towards their goal. Sylvia knew the way they needed to go, she just hoped that Dominator wasn't waiting for them.

They rounded a corner and came up to the room they were looking for. Hater blasted the door open. Inside was a large room filled with an array of consoles, each with their own specific purpose. “Hater, destroy that console.” Sylvia indicated the one they were after.

Hater blew up the console with a shot of green lightning.

With their goal complete Sylvia went back the way they had come in.

“Time to get...” She was knocked back into the room. The attack made her loosen her grip on Wander. Bots then entered the room with weapons drawn, followed by Dominator. “SYLVIA ZBORNAK. THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE.”

“Not the first time I heard that today.”

“Dominator stop!” yelled Wander.

But he was too late. Dominator sent a stream of lava towards Sylvia. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact. Nothing. She opened one eye and saw a green electric field blocking the lava strike. Hater was standing in between Dominator and Sylvia. “Not today Dominator.”

Sylvia blinked. “Hater? Did you just save me?”

“Don't get used to it.” He then pushed the green field back towards Dominator, destroying all the Bots in his way.

This time she was ready for him. Using her fully charged suit she punched the green energy field so hard it created a powerful shock wave. The force knocked everyone back and blew off a chunk of her ship in the process. Again. But this time the damage was so extensive it left the core exposed.

“Looks like your time is up Dominator!” Peepers flew the Skullship as close to Dominator's as he could, with the laser cannon repaired and fully charged. “Say goodbye to your ship!” And before she could do anything to stop him Commander Peepers fired the highly concentrated beam at her ship's core. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then the alarm began.

Sylvia called out to her friend. “Wander we have to go. The ship is gonna blow!”

Wander had a determined look. “I'm not leaving without Dominator.”

The blast had knocked Dominator back and disabled her suit's functions. Her helmet was split in two and parts of her outfit was torn in places. She didn't know what to do. The life she had created for herself was literally exploding around her. She gripped Wander's hat tighter.

Wander dashed over to Dominator.

Sylvia was ready to go after him but a large lump of metal fell in front of her, cutting her off from Wander. “Wander!”

Behind her the Skullship approached the opening. “Everyone, back onboard!” Peepers shouted over the alarm and explosions.

But before Sylvia could argue Hater lifted her up and dashed towards the Skullship. There was a gap between the two ships. Hater leapt from Dominator's ship and slowly drifted towards his own. As they crashed onto the Skullship the doomed ship behind them erupted. Chunks of metal flew out in all directions. It was too dangerous to stay. And so the Skullship departed.

* * *

A bubble drifted towards Metrolon, landing on an empty street. It burst. Ruined buildings and destroyed homes lined the sides of the road. There were many fires, all of which were easy to see at this time of night. Dominator fell to her knees, unable to comprehend what she had lost. Wander placed a hand on her back.

“I'm sorry.”

“Everything I had was on that ship.” She looked up at the sky. “I don't know what to do.”

Wander sat down next to her. “Maybe it's time for a new start?”

She turned towards him. “What do you mean?”

“This is an opportunity for you to build something new.”

“I don't know if I can. It was hard enough the first time.”

“Well, this time you have me.”

Dominator chuckled. “I do, don't I?” She kissed him, uninterrupted this time while the destruction of her ship lit up the night sky.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
